<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good Omegas by theMadStarker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449300">Good Omegas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker'>theMadStarker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bondage, Come Marking, Dirty Talk, Facials, Inappropriate use of Stark Tech, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Suspension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/pseuds/theMadStarker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Good omegas obey their alphas. Even tied up with a gag and blindfold, good omegas obey. Peter wants to prove he's a good omega.</p><p>Warning: Moodboard inside</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Starker Festivals Holiday Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good Omegas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the StarkerFestivals Holiday Exchange 2020! Written for KingNorth on Tumblr. Chosen prompt was:<br/>Cock stupid cumslut omega Peter facial in the lab with dirty talk.</p><p>Reference pic used for how Peter's tied up: <a>Here</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Caught up in numbers and equations, it was easy for Tony's brain to push aside any distractions. It was only when the soft whimpers grew louder that the alpha finally turned away from the monitor and looked to the side where his favorite spiderling was bound and waiting.</p><p>Peter made such a pretty sight, smooth, lovely skin flushed pink. The omega had been stripped completely, naked except for the red bands that kept him tied up, pretty as a picture. Bold and beautiful, they tied his arms behind his back and connected with similar bands that bound his ankles to his thighs, leaving him immobile and hogtied on the floor. Red was such a vibrant and attention-grabbing color. It suited Tony but seeing his color on the sweet omega was a far better picture.</p><p>Around his head, Tony's tie was secured over his eyes. From where he sat, Tony could even see where the tears soaked into the fabric and turned it into a darker red. The color matched the boy's pretty lips even while they were stretched around a ball gag.</p><p>The alpha wasn't too worried even though the boy was increasingly begging for his attention the longer he was kept there. The position wasn't the most comfortable but Tony's nanotech would adjust to Peter's needy little squirming to a certain point. For someone like Spider-Man who had such a bendy little body, it wasn't too much of a hardship.</p><p>No, the reason his pretty little omega was crying for him was because he wanted to get fucked. Tony was several feet away from the boy but even that short distance was too much. It was enough to have Peter try to entice him closer. Once the alpha came closer, it'd be easier for him to seduce Tony and get what he really wanted.</p><p>The alpha's cock.</p><p>Tony remained where he sat although once he was reminded of the visual his mentee made, his cock started hardening in his pants. The boy couldn't see him anyway so Tony felt completely at ease about bringing a hand to his cock.</p><p>"What's wrong, kid?" Tony asked, voice low and intimate, as he started to touch himself over his clothing. It felt good to acknowledge the building pressure in his body. "It hasn't even been ten minutes and you're already hopeless."</p><p>The omega's restless wiggling stopped as he listened to Tony speak. His entire body trembled from the heat and his scent was enough to intoxicate alphas from miles away. It was good that Tony's labs were scentproof, as well as soundproof.</p><p>When Tony didn't continue, the omega grew restless once more. A soft noise escaped the bound boy but Tony wasn't taking the bait just yet.</p><p>Instead, the alpha started unzipping his pants. Peter jerked as though he'd been slapped. Without the boy's loud whimpering, the sound of the zipper being pulled down made it clear just what Tony was doing. Peter recognized that sound and trembled from the implication.</p><p>"You know," Tony sighed as he looked at the omega with hungry eyes. "I didn't expect it of you, kid. Didn't think you'd have the balls to come here… Stinking of heat and fuck me pheromones… Oh, fuck… Already so fucking hard and it's your damn fault..."</p><p>Tony had been caught off guard when the boy showed up, literally presenting himself as a sweet little morsel for the alpha to devour.</p><p>It was too easy to believe that he was an innocent victim to biology just like Tony.<br/>But Peter was an omega and omegas like him were dangerous with their sweet scents capable of scrambling an alpha's mind. Wide-eyed with color creeping up his neck, the beginnings of a heat just setting in… Peter had grabbed onto the older man and clung to him with pleading eyes as though he wasn't dripping wet between his thighs and begging to be fucked.</p><p>Tony had resisted all the others in the past but Peter… He couldn't resist Peter. He didn't want to. But that didn't mean he had to give in right then and there. No, he was going to give the sweet boy what he wanted but on his terms.</p><p>If Peter wanted Tony Stark as his mate, he was going to have to earn it. He'd have to take the full brunt of Tony's desire that had built up over years and years of restraint, of knowing that touching Peter, sweet, innocent Peter, would've been the worst thing to happen to either of them.</p><p>Because Tony would never let him go once he did.</p><p>The alpha's cock was dripping for the boy. Big, fat, cloudy beads formed at the tip and dribbled down the thick hot length. He squeezed the tip and more slid down, leaving trails of glistening wetness to cover his cock.</p><p>Tony was producing so much precum, his body getting ready to fuck. To breed. He had never felt like this until Peter came into his life, into his territory, that brilliant spark of sharp intelligence glazing over with the savage hunger of heat.</p><p>"Mmph–" Peter made a soft protest, muffled around the gag. He could hear the distinctive sound of flesh on flesh, Tony jerking off as he watched the omega writhe against the bonds.</p><p>That sound, amongst all others, made something inside the alpha snap.</p><p>Tony got up and his cock was heavy enough that it didn't stand straight up. Instead, it swayed between his thighs, thick and undeniable, as he walked over to the bound boy.</p><p>Peter's fuck me pheromones assaulted him the closer he got and a lesser alpha would've just mounted the boy right then and there. Pressed the boy's face to the cool tiles of Tony's lab with the alpha himself rutting into him, hard and fast.</p><p>Tony didn't doubt for a minute that that wasn't what Peter wanted. The boy would be drooling around the gag, mindless and straight up drunk off getting his first alpha cock.</p><p>With a grunt, Tony grabbed those precious curls and urged the boy to his knees. Peter whimpered but he was so pliant, so willing to obey to get what he wanted.</p><p>Then, as though to make up for his rough behavior, Tony gently removed the tie.</p><p>There was a glassy sheen to Peter's eyes as he blinked in the dim light. Then those eyes of his focused, the black expanding hungrily as he was met with the alpha's cock right in front of his face. He strained forward, against Tony's grip, as though he wasn't currently gagged and could take the alpha's cock into his mouth.</p><p>"Ahh… mmm…" He still couldn't talk but he didn't need to. Tony knew what he wanted to say.</p><p>
  <em>Alpha.</em>
</p><p>"Look at you…" Tony murmured, completely transfixed on his heat addled protege. "Smartest omega in the world… Could probably break these bonds like matchsticks and here you are… Drooling for my cock. Letting yourself be bound and tied up like this… Just so you can taste my cum, huh?"</p><p>Peter whimpered but he didn't deny it. Didn't shake his head. He slowly leaned forward and this time, Tony loosened his grip and let the boy nuzzle against his dripping cock.</p><p>The way Peter's eyes drooped to half-mast and the soft, desperate little moan… He was getting a good dose of Tony's scent, getting wetter and wetter just by breathing him in.</p><p>"Slutty little omega," Tony cooed, petting the boy's hair back to get a better look at his face. "Slutty little cumdump. You'd let me fuck you… Let me knot this pretty mouth of yours… You'd let me do all that without a mating bite, won't you?"</p><p>A sharp inhale was his answer, the boy's eyes widening with the proposition. They both wanted more than that but with Peter as he was, he wouldn't turn down Tony's offer.</p><p>The answer was clear.</p><p><em>Yesyesyes</em>.</p><p>He'd let Tony do it. Let the older man defile his body, his hole, his mouth…</p><p>Tony's mouth curled up into a pleased smile, his own gaze lowering to the boy's lips.</p><p>Peter didn't have those big pouty lips that were often featured on magazines whenever people praised soft omega features. They were thin and often chapped, something Tony noticed early on. It still didn't stop the alpha from wanting to see them bruised from his teeth or wrapped sweetly around his cock.</p><p>He caressed the boy's cheek, thumb brushing over the strap that held the gag in place. Peter turned towards his hand and nuzzled against his palm, beseeching for more.</p><p>"Oh, sweetheart… What a mess you've found yourself in," Tony sighed, his subconsciously swaying towards the boy. "But you're gonna have to be a good omega for me. Are you a good omega, baby?"</p><p>Peter nodded eagerly, doe eyes pleading for Tony's praise but the alpha just continued talking.</p><p>"We'll see, won't we? First, I'm gonna wreck this pretty mouth of yours," Tony told him softly, "and you're gonna let me. You're just gonna be a nice wet hole for my cock, okay, baby? Maybe once I clear my head, I'll fuck that needy hole of yours. Maybe even give you that knot you're crying about."</p><p>Tony knew Peter wanted to protest. He could see it in the way the boy trembled, that desperate need to get fucked overriding logical sense. Instead, he heeded Tony's words and melted into his touch, lashes drifting closed as he accepted his fate.</p><p>That was all Tony needed to start.</p><p>He didn't even need to activate his armor to haul the boy into the air. His muscles strained to do it but Peter was on the lighter build for omegas. He fit perfectly in Tony's arms.</p><p>It only took a moment for Tony to reach his destination. The setup had been created while Tony worked and Peter was made to wait.</p><p>He set Peter down in the middle of the lab and commanded his nanotech to work. It was often hard for people to grasp the concept of his nanotechnology but what was known only scratched the surface of their capabilities. Whenever they thought about it, they imagined the hard, unforgiving metal that made up his suits. They didn't think about how it was flexible or how it could change and bend to Tony's will.</p><p>Tony didn't need rope to haul the boy up into the air. The nanotech simply melded with the supple bands binding the boy and designed like this… It was everything he needed. It attached to a secure ring hanging from the ceiling, slowly shortening in length until Peter hung suspended in the air at just the right height. And because Tony didn't want to break his new omega, he added even more support to lessen the strain on the boy's body, more bands crossing over pale, flushed skin and joining to the ring.</p><p>He would need that support for what Tony was planning to do.</p><p>"Comfy?" Tony murmured as he petted Peter's hair.</p><p>The expression on Peter's face was one of awe and unrestrained eagerness. He knew what was coming.</p><p>Slowly but gently, Tony undid the gag and let it fall to the floor with a <em>thunk</em>. Like a good boy, Peter kept his mouth open, his pink little tongue just waiting for Tony's cock. His eyes fluttered closed as he gave himself to his alpha.</p><p>A pleased purr rumbled in Tony's chest as he moved closer, angling his aching cockhead to the boy's lips.</p><p>"That's it…" Tony hissed as he finally got to press his cock inside a nice warm hole. The thick mushroom shaped tip of his cock was already enough to stuff Peter's mouth full. "That's it, baby… Suck on alpha's cock…"</p><p>The boy couldn't help moaning as he tried. His lips stretched over Tony's tip and he sucked, sloppy and unrefined, just desperate to please his alpha. Regardless of technique or finesse, it still felt like heaven to the older man.</p><p>Tony's hips stuttered forward, intent on burying his cock down to the root. He wanted every inch in Peter's mouth, wanted the boy to take everything in until that cute little nose of his was buried in the short curls of Tony's groin.</p><p>"You can do better, kid…" Tony panted as he curled his fingers into Peter's hair, pulling him closer. "Gotta show me what a good omega you are… Gotta show alpha you can take all of it…"</p><p>Peter tried so hard, Tony could see how hard the boy tried. His brows were pinched together in concentration and his tears were gleaming in the corner of his eyes. His tongue writhed beneath the heavy weight of Tony's erection even as his cheeks hollowed in an attempt to suck him in.</p><p>He took the steady push of cock as best as he could and Tony did his best not to choke him with it. They'd play with that another time. Slow and steady, Tony fucked the boy's mouth, edging more and more of his length inside that lovely warmth.</p><p>With Peter suspended in the air, Tony was able to use it to rock the boy back and forth on his cock. Tony established a rhythm, fucking Peter's mouth and moaning over how fucking good it felt.</p><p>"That's it, Pete…" Tony groaned when the omega dutifully swallowed him down. The boy peered at him through his lashes, so beautiful with Tony's cock in his mouth. "So good, baby… Took every inch like a good omega…"</p><p>Tony licked his lips and felt that undeniable hunger to do more. To really fuck the boy's mouth.</p><p>"Now… Now, alpha's show you the next step…" Tony grunted as he started to really push and pull the boy into his cock. "Alpha's gonna need to fuck this mouth every day. Gotta make sure you can take it whenever I want it. Ugh, that's it, baby… Relax that throat… Let alpha fuck it just like this…"</p><p>Peter whimpered around his mouthful. His eyes were squeezed shut as Tony made good use of his mouth. In between the gasps of air and dirty moans, Tony heard that oh so distinctive sound of someone struggling to take it, grunts mixed with soft choking sounds.</p><p>The omega looked up at him, cock stupid and still begging for a taste of Tony's cum.</p><p>He gave it to him.</p><p>The alpha held the boy's face tight as he bottomed out. He grunted, his cock thickening and growing even more, encased as it was in the boy's throat. Peter's lips brushed against the knot and he whined, wanting that, too.</p><p>"Good omega…" Tony groaned. Peter didn't struggle, didn't fight against his alpha. He let Tony do whatever he wanted to him and even now, mouth full of cock, he only wanted to please the older man.</p><p>With a snarl, Tony pulled out and let loose on the boy's astonished face. Load after load, he spilled all that creamy essence across Peter's face, marking the omega as <em>his</em>.</p><p>Peter moaned in rapture, tongue hanging out and spit dripping down his chin and the corner of his lips. He was a mess, a beautiful mess, and Tony only made it worse.</p><p>The alpha's cum spilled all over his face. There was a shot of cum across the bridge of his nose. More dripped from his eyebrow and spilled down on his cheek. And of course, there was a good helping in his mouth.</p><p>Like a good boy, Peter held his alpha's cum, waiting with a fervent gaze as Tony took in his handwork. His omega was still hard, his cocklet leaking between his legs. Good.</p><p>Tony swiped his cum along the boy's mouth with his cum wet tip, adding more glaze to that pretty mouth.</p><p>"Lick every drop," Tony said, shivering when the boy's tongue slid out and swiped at the tip with hungry kittenish licks. "Good… Swallow it all down, baby. Get every single drop."</p><p>And like a good omega, Peter did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. Any comments/kudos will be highly appreciated 💗</p><p>You can find me on tumblr ♡<br/><a href="Http://the-mad-starker.tumblr.com">the-mad-starker</a><br/>Feel free to say hi. :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>